Sea Dogs Chapter 2
by Homeless jones
Summary: Naruto has finally fallen in love. As always there is a price to pay for love. As he continues to find a way to conquer Konah. Hinata tries to change him some how and in some way. Edward Kenway and his jackdaw are being searched far and wide by Naruto and his crew.


**Hey this is chapter two Of my Story. Once agian for legal reasons I dont own any of Naruto. Mashiki Momto does. So with out further aduie lets get it!**

* * *

**1715 Aboard the Cardinal**

* * *

Kiba hit the deck with a thud. as he groaned with pain and rose to his feet. "You are so god damned arrogant!" Naruto yelled. "The hell do you think you are to come on my ship and tell me and my crew. That my ship is a peice of driftwood!" As they sailed down river from the Team of recovery Ninjia. They ran into A king ship. It stood 5 Centimeters higher than The Cardinal. She looked to have 50 broad side Cannon's. Her Mast's where at least as wide as two barrels. Naruto didn't want to engage in a battle especially on a river that was barley wider than two to three main decks across.

Naruto ordered the crew to hold fire. "A king ship." Neji whispered in awe. Naruto held the wheel lighty. "Trim the sails!" finally passing the king ship. "Throw out some fire barrel's!" Naruto orded. The crew light three to five barels and tossed them off the poop deck. They splashed into the water. To make sure that they would be followed by any ships if Konah or French, Spanish and English ships.

"Where is our destination capin?" Adwale asked adjusting his Cutlass on his belt.

"Back to Nassau. we must inform Black Beard to get his ship ready." Naruto said adjusting his secstant to the pricise location. "Full Sail! Get the Mains in to the wind!" He ordered.

"Where is Nassau? Sakura asked, she was scrubbing the quarter deck. "Nassu is in the the new world. A three month journey. Not too bad just have to stop a couple ships." Naruto said.

"Take me back! I want to go home! I miss uncle Asuma!" Konahomaru cried. Naruto smiled as he walked over to Konahomaru. He dropped down to one knee. "Did your uncle ever tech you how to fight like a pirate?" Naruto asked playfully. .

Konahamaru looked up and shook his head. Naruto rose back up. "Well kiddo today is your first day of Pirate school. My crew and I will teach you all there is to know about The Cardinal." Naruto said.

Sakura socweld "You cant make him a priate!" she commanded.

Naruto looked at Sakura grinning. He walked over slowly and drew his Cutlass. and putting the cold steel up to her neck pushing Sakura agianst the Mizzen. "let me remind you something Lassie. This is _MY_ ship. I _WILL_ do what I want when I want. Is that clear!" He growled in her ear. Sakura nodded. "forgive me Naruto." She stuttered. "Ah. That's Captain to you." He pushed the sword up higher. Then he put it back into his sheith.

"Saskue doesn like the way you lead yoyr crew he thinks your a bad captian." Sakura opened her mouth agian.

Turning around Naruto looked as Sakura with death in his eyes. "I haven't heard Saskue speak once. In fact I think he rather enjoys this ship. You really should not anger me. For I have a short fuse." Naruto punched Sakura in the gut. Making her drop to her knees. "That ought to shut your mouth." He muttered.

* * *

"King ship Capitan!" A voice came down from ghe fighting top. Naruto took put his spy glass. A French Frigate. Looks like is heavily gaurded with two Schooners. "Alright Konahamru. Today is your first lesson of a pirate. Now we are running low on food. So what do we do?" Naruto asked a question as id he where a teacher. Konahamru stood there trying to think off an answer. "You aske for more?" He said. Naruto smiled. "Not quite, we just take what we please." He paused. "Men Load Grape Shot!" Naruto Shouted to the quarter and Spar decks. Adwale repeated that order.

As the French ship drew closer Naruto ordered the gun deck to load heavy shot. So when they fired a massive Carnage will be delt with and therefore damaging. The hull, lower wale and gun ports. As for the mortar hhe ordered to be loaded and held until given order. As the Cardinal drew closer The balck flag flew high and proud.

Within meters Naruto ordered the chase Cannon's to be fired at the ships sails and mast's. The cannons erupted and all four shot Balls of hot metal chain at the sails tearing them. Next they drew close. "Fire all Broadsiders!" He exclaimed. Konahamaru was standing to his keft watching in awe and horror. The Man o war fired thier broadside. Naruto's crew was quick to brace. "Return!" Adawale yeled. they fought for hours three. Finally the Man O War was crippled.

"Alright lads! Bring her in for a stealy kiss!" Naruto hollard. The grappling hookswhere flung off the side of the ship and onto the man O' War. Muskets fires from either ships. Then Naruto swung across and landed on Spar Deck. Drawing his Cutlasses he inpailed two French sailors. Then the rest of gis crew joined hollaring. As he slashed and dashed his way throughout the spardeck making his way to the fore deck. Where the Captian stood.

The captian had fear in his eyes. For he heard about the rumor's and legend's of The Dutchman's Rampage. However he never saw her in real life. The captian was as fearce as they siad he was. They locked eyes and Adeline coursed throughout thier veins. "So what have ye got fer booty?" Naruto growled. He did not speak a word of English. That did not matter to him. He severed The captians head.

It rolled across the deck and off the side into the Salt Sea. The crew finally gave in. Three hours of fighting had worn out tbier moral and spirit to win. As for Naruto's crews they where exited to find.

Rum,Sugar, Oranges, bread,salted meats, along with metal for the hull, And wood for the hull. Naruto and the crew searched all nooks and crannies of the ship. Including the smugglers hole. They found 1000 Reales. Now the thing that made Naruto such an Iconic captian is he never kept any of the loot. It always went into the ship, or the crew.

However on the deck of the Cardinal stood Kiba,Saskue,Sakura,Neji and Sai. They all couldn't belive that Naruto was capable of bringing a beast of a ship down. As the crew returned some had cuts and others hand gun shot wounds. Sadly Naruto lost 10 crew members. As Naruto returned to the deck of the Cardinal he was covered in blood. Some his and the rest of French Sailors. Saskue stares at him wanting to kill him. Naruto caught glimpse of it. "The hell you looking at boy!" Naruto yelled. Saske didn't say anything just staring and clenching his fist.

"Sir I think he wants to fight you!" Adwale told Naruto. "Ah you fancy a quarrel!" Naruto said in a cheery voice, "Your no match for me and I cant afford to kill you. So I guess your stuck here scrubbing decks and cleaning the fire deck." Naruto added Then Hinata came up from below deck. "Naruto! your covered in blood!" She stated. Naruto nodded "It be the blood of my enemies" Naruto removed his cloak, holsters and then he took off his shirt. He was very muscular.

Saskura couldn't help but stare along with Hinata. They both noticed the number of scars he had across his body and on his back. There was a cut across his chest ir was a fresh wound. He sat on the stiars and began to put pressure on it. "Here let me help." Hinata said her father served with the British and taught her medical aid. She grabbed a cloth and put pressure on it. Naruto winched at the pain. Although it was remarkable how gentle Hinata was. "Aye capins got a lover!" One of the seamen joked. Naruto chuckled "We shall see boys. Think she's taking a liking to me." Naruto replied to the sailor.

"Well we should be about half way there " Adwake said. Naruto nodded. "Boy! come here and see the capin." Naruto yelled for konahamru. He walked over smiling "What did you learn today about taking a ship." Naruto asked.

Konahamaru looked gleefully "Take as much as you want to!' he said. Naruto laughed. "Right you are my boy...Right you are."

* * *

**Nassau 1716**** January**

As the Cardinal sailed into Nassu the crew was eager to rest thier sea legs. Naruto was at the fighting top and Adwale took helm. Naruto was showing Hinata the view from the top of course she had help getting up from Naruto. "Its beautiful up here." Hinata said clinging onto Naruto so she wouldn't fall. "Aye it is. one could look out for miles." Naruto replied. Naruto pulled out a spy glass and looked through "Have you ever used one of these before?" He asked handing Hinata the glass. Sje shook her head. "Close one eye and look through it." Naruto said. Hinata looked through and saw Nassau. She looked and saw peoole walking. "I can see over all-over!" She exclaimed. Naruto stood there next to her.

In all honesty he had become attach to Hinata. Her sweet and tender voice. she didn't fear him. Instead she took that fear and turned it into love. Naruto admired her for that. But how could she love a pirate? Especially if he killed hundreds or Maybe thousands. Naruto had no family nir friends. He wasn't loney he was just lost in his feelings. He had never felt that way before. Naruto always felt taking stuff was the way of living. "Capin! we need you down here!" Adawale yelled. He tapped on the Hinata's shoulder gently. "It's time we decenend." Naruto put her arm arounder her tight and grabbed a pulley that brought them down and onto the spar deck.

There was Kiba cleaning a cannon and Neji was stacking cannon balls. "Narut- er Captian my apologies" Neji said. Naruto turned twords Neji and approached him.

"What is it Neji?" Naruto leaned on the mizzenmast.

"When will we be returning to Konah?" Neji asked. Naruto let out a sigh and took out his flask.

"You're not. Nit until I get my pay." Naruto told him with an honest look in his eyes. If that was one thing Naruto **WAS** **NOT** a liar. He hated liars.

"Pay what pay?" Kiba cleaned the fuse chamber and adjusted the ropes. "I want the first hokages necklace. It's worth more than five mines filled with gold! Alomg with her mountain tops!" Naruto exclaimed.

"They wouldn't give something that precious to someone the likes of you." Sia interrupted with a fake smile on his face. "Oh and why is that?" Naruto asked. "They would not give something that precious up." Sia added.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Well looks like yer stuck on this boat until I get me pay." Naruto said.

The Cardinal drew closser to shore. Then about 20 meters out they dropped anchor. It hit water with a sploosh. "Alrighty men! rest your sea legs! we'll be here for a week or two. Remember you are free here so do as you please!" The crew cheered. Naruto walked up to Hinata. "Would you care to see the town?" Naruto asked gleefully. Hinata got exited and with a quick answer "Of course I would!" She replied. "Well alright then. Just a warning its a rough townn do yku think you can handle it?" Naruto questioned Hinata in a serious voice.

It truly was a rough town that they had stopped at. For everywhere you steppeda potential fight, squabble and murder was possible. To the endless drinking and sex was also another reason. Men fought over the best women. Some women where beaten. So where the men aswell. There was not a clean places either. Soms shanties looked run down and Others wjere delapited. Hey its home.

Hinata finally made her decision to go see the town. Shs had alway wanted to be to the new world. However to be with Naruto was even better. However this didn't set lightly with Neji, Kiba or Sakura. They hated the fact that she had feelings for Naruto.

However there was nothing they could do. interfere and get beaten up. Needless to say it was a lost cause for them. Naruto came out of his cabin with a green French cloack it was made of felt dyed dark green with gold buttons. This was mostly worn by aristocratic French political figures. However he just wore it to show his crew was the wealthiest pirate ship. As he got ready to head to leave his Captains cabin je was quickly confronted by Kiba with his arms crossed.

"You really think Hinata has fellings for you huh?" Saskue had an aggressive look in his eyes.

"She wanted to see the New World and it's beauty. So I promised her that I would bring her." Naruto replied Saskue. If there's one thing nobody does it's meddle with his affairs. "Just keep your dog sniffing nose out of my business or it be your downfall!" Naruto growled.

"Oh you think your rough and though because you ran from the village! It goes to show your a coward!" Saskue kept antagonizing Naruto.

Finally this set Naruto off the deep end. "I ain't no coward!" Naruto grabbed Saskue by the collar of the shirt and started bearing him. however Kiba fough back. they traded blows until Naruto went down to the deck. Saskue struck him agian and agian. He felt a stinging pain in his side. Saskue looked down amd notices that Naruto had stabed him with his dagger. He fell to the deck. "Alright let this bw a lesson to you! If ye ever try to meddle in me affairs then It be your head." He groaned as he tied saskue up on the fore mast. "Adwale gag him!" Naruto ordered. "Aye". Adwale game and put a red rag across his mouth.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street of Nassau. Up a head was a bar. There inside waited Captain Blackbeard. He was working with Naruto and actually helped him become the most feared pirates in all of the Caribbean.

"Is that the o'l scallywag him self?" Naruto laughed a hardy laugh.

"Aye Uzamaki It be me Black Beard!" He Bellowed walking over to talk to him. With a cup of rum in his hand.

"Well who is this beautiful lass?"

Blackbeard asked in a tender tone.

"My name is Hinata." Hinata said.

"I am Blackbeard at your service" He took off his hat and bowed and came back up. Hinata looker around the bar was full of drunken pirates they laughed and roared. Some fights broke out and others lay on table's passed out and intoxicated. "What brings you here?" Blackbeard asked.

"I wanted to see the new world Im from Kohna a three month voyage away." Hinata said. Naruto adjusted his holstier.

"Well you have a fine captian at your side." Blackbeard complementes Naruto. Naruto accepted the complement by nodding. "Now come Thatch we must talk business eh." Naruto said.

The both walked over to the bar and leaned on it. "Ive got about six prisoners including her. From Kohna. However Ive got a plan.You see what if we took over Konah...Then we turned it into a better place than Nassau!" Naruto said. Blackbeard stood there trying to comprehend what he had just told him.

"So you want to take over Kohna? Why exactly." He asked Naruto tilting his Head.

"When we take the town. We will make any merchant vessel pay taxes and we will search them. Until we get enough Funds to build is an Armada." Naruto had a wild look in his eyes as he took a sip of his rum.

"Just what are ye planing to to when the armada is complete!" Blackbeard siad in a concerned tone.

"We will scoure tje Salt sea's Invading Countries like Britan, France and Spian." Naruto went onto explain how the soldier's abused thier powers and above all take thier freedoms.

Blackbeard though for a moment. He liked where Naruto was going. However he lacked numbers and with thier forces together they knew Konah couldn't be taken down. "We need a ship of the line. A Man O' War." Black beard said.

"We need at least two no three of em. With those they can hold at least 800 men. with four of them that's easily 1200 men for the taking!" It was all coming together now.

A scream was heard across the bar. Naruto turned his head and saw Hinata gettinf draged out of the door by three men. He ran across a table and Tackled the first man. "Get your bleeding hands off her!" He growled and punched him three times. The other two grabbed ahold of him and begsn punching his stomach. "Lets show this landlubber what a true pirate is!" He growled. Naruto chuckled, "You kmow who I am right?" Naruto asked. "I am the Captain of "The Dutchman's Rampage"" Naruto said with a demonic tone. The two men dropped him. "Forgive me! Dont hurt us please have mercy!" The begged.

Naruto kicked both of them in the face and beat both of them ragged. Naruto then walked over to Hinata and picked her up embracing her. "It's alright, Its over." he said in a gentle voice. Hinata held him shaking like a tree in rhe wind. He felt her tears run down her cheeck. "Lets go somewhere more safe." Naruto walked with Hinata down to the beach and there they sat watching the sun set. "Its beautiful" Hinata said. "Aye the sea is quite a beautiful place. Graceful yet melancholy." Naruto gased into her eyes. Hinata does the same. Their heafs move closer tk each other and then thier lips meet fof a gentle kiss

Hinta wraped her arms around Naruto bringing him closer. "Naruto?" Hinata asked. "It's alright Hinata I do too" Naruto said. This feeling was strong now and they both knew it. They loved each other. No doubt, It was the best feeling in the world. Better than any prize or plunder. They sat there late in the night just talking. Anything and everything that came tk thier mind. they soon fell fast asleep under a plam tree. Hinata lay on top of Naruto her head on his chest.

* * *

_It was a cold and dark the sound was muddled by the sea. The bottom was soft and sandy. When Naruto awoke he needed air he began swim to the top. It seemed so far and so vast. Around himhe saw bodies and pieces of wood that floated by.__ As he reached the top and began to swim twords the Cardinal. As he got closer it exploded and then she capsized. Behind it was a Frigate of Britian.__ "There he is get him!" Sailors hooked him by the collar of the shirt and broiggt him onto deck. Putting him in a noose and Hanging Naruto._

* * *

Naruto woke up shaking and and he felt his neck. Good he was still alive. Adrenaline coursed through his viens. What did this dream mean? Wht did he have it? Naruto looked over and saw Hinata still sleeping. The sun had barley come up over the sea. Naruto had never really had someone by his side. He just had his mates thst where there but not **THERE**. Anyway he got up and streched. As he sat on the rock watching the waves roll over one another.

It was enchanting one could watch the crashing waves all day long. He began to think about all the times he sailed and laughed, cried, and bled with his crewman. He loved them and he would do anything for them. Naruto knew they'd sail right to Davy Jones's with him and back twice. He would do the same for Hinata. Naruto wanted her to be a part of the crew.

But how? Every time he went to plunder a ship she would cry and beg him to stop the madness. However he continued with it. Not to hurt Hinata but he needs the money. It's not about one crew men its about all. Weather thier apart of that ship or not. Weeding out the ones who dont care are simple. But those who want to keep the ship afloat survive the Longest.

Naruto knew if he stopped half way through he could face a muitny so the was only one thing to do. Brrak Hinata of her innocence and expose her to the life of a real pirate. Now we're nkt saying beat her into submission oh god no! We talking about Pirate School 101 all your tips and tricks. Konahamaru passed. but he is stuck in the hole organizing the cargo With Jonah and the others below. Next up in rank is the cooks then fire deck. Maybe one day he will arise captian of the Cardinal.

As for now Naruto needs to set his plan into action. Then be heard a yawn and saw Hinata sit up sbe had been covered by his cloak. He sat there on the beach shirtless looking out at the rising sun. Hinats got up and sat behind him wraping hwr arms around Naruto's stomach. She noticed one particular scar on his shoulder. Hinata ran her finger across the scar, it had a rough feel to it. The scar was about 10 cm long. "Wood from the mast. Went right into my shoulder." Naruto said. Looking back.

She felt another going down his abs. However Naruto stopped her hand from going any lower. "Sorry I apologise for I'm not a man that cares for pleasure." Naruto lied. He didn't really want to commit to her yet. How he'd love too but now is not the time. He looked out across the see and saw three British brigs and one frigate. "Oh that cannot be good" He said. "Hinata we need to get out of here now!" Naruto stood up grabing his shirt and cloak. "Why? whats going on?"she said in concerned tone. "The king sent mire men to take Nassu I've got to get back to the ship." Naruto said.

Naruto began to walk over to the boat that was tied off but was soon grabed by Hinata. She tried stopping him. "Please don't you'll get hurt or what if you dont come back." Hinata cried. "I always come back." Naruto replied then he pushed off.

* * *

Aboard the ship Naruto took the helm "Loose and trim too!" he ordered. The cardinal began to move twords the frigate and brings. When he got closer he saw who was at helm it was Minato and next to him wa Kushina. "Well boys lookie here we got Konah and British sailors working together!" Adwale hollared. "In that case. All hands on deeck!" Naruto commanded. Buccaners came up and were at the ready. They sailed out of the harbor and twords the frigate. The queen Anne's Revenge was also assisting Naruto. There was a few brigs at port and two schooners. They out ou numbered the British. Ten to one.

"Fire mortars!" Naruto yelled. A thunder erupted on the deck. From the sky hellfire rianed on to the frigates sails tearing them . "Now fire case cannons!" Naruto then ordered. Chain shot was flung from the four cannons and it hit the Masts. The firigate returned fire. With a load of heavy shot and grape shot. "Brace for impact!" all had goten down and the balls flew over with a whistle then a crackle. The Cardinal took damage on the port side. "Ready Up to fire Capin!" A crew member yelled.

"Fire!" the broadsides fired a load of heavy shit at the starboard side. "Full exposed right there!" Adawale pointed at a powder keg that had been exposed by a hole. "Fire swivel!" And with one shot the keg ignited and burned. Sailors jumped out of cannon ports and into the water. Back on shore Hinata stood there watching the battle rage on. As she stood there holding his bandana. Hinita wept as tearts fell off her face and onto the sand.

It sounded of thunderstorms that shook the ground. The screaming from both ships could be heard. Along with the smell of powder. With another fire of heavy shot the mast of the firgate went down. The cardinal drew near. Then it was grappling hooks away. Naruto's crew borded the ship.

Drawing his cutlasses and stabing two British sailors in the chest. he heard a pop when he pulled them out. As he ran uo the deck to kill his father. Minato the captian kf the ship. He was stopped by two grenadiers with axes. They went to swing at him but he dodged and broken thier defense. He slashed one across he rib and the other the Cutlass was driven into his neck. As Naruto walked onto the helm with the look of murder and vengeance. "Naruto Uzamaki!" It was Kushina she screamed his name. However he kept walking twords Minato. He just stood there sword in his hand ready to accept his fate. Weather living or dying.

"Well father. Its been a while since we've last met. Hasn't it? Now im sure youve got what I want." Naruto walked closer. Blackbeards ship handled the two brigs as they talked. In the background was sounds of cannons and screams. "Naruto you need to stop this madness" Minato beged and pleaded. Then Naruto drew his cutlass. "Now father yoyr are next!" Raising it above his head and coming down.

It was all in slow motion. Then Kakshi came up and shoved him. Throwing Naruto over the side of the frigate. As he fell into the water below. "Capin over board!" Adwale screamed. without hesitation Naruto immediately grabed onto the hull and climed uo the lower wale. "Alright boys its time we sender to Davy Jones's!" Naruto yelled. Then the Cardinal fired her bordside cannons ofheavy shot. right into the port side of the frigate. "Fancy a wee swim do ye?" a scottsman laughed as the frigate sank.

Minato and Kushina had abandoned ship. Jumping into the water. They both swam for shore. However they were soon caught by Blackbeard's crew. "Well lookie here we. got us some castaways!" Blackbeard had fuses light in his beard and hat. They gave off amoke amd sparked. To both Minato and Kushina it was a terrible sight.

"Your a demon!" Kushina yelled as tears fell from her face.

Blackbeard laughed.

"No more like the devil's advocate." He replied.

Minato had anger balled up in side him. However all he could do is talk. "Where is my son?" He asked in a firm voice.

The cardinal pulled up right next to the Queen Anne's Revenge. "Ahoy! BlackBeard!" Naruto bellowed "Twas a good day to send those British and Konah sailor's to hell." Naruto added.

"Naruto! Please stop this! your scaring me, please just come back home and we can be a happy family!" Kushina cried out. She fell to her knees crying. Minato comforted her by huging her.

"Why would I want to live with you? If my family is right her on this ship!" Naruto's crew yelled out of excitement and cheered.

"Naruto listen to your mother." Minato was cut off by Blackbeard. "I reckon you dont tell that boy what to do. He doesn't take kindly to orders." Blackbeard said.

"Fine you want us to be a family. We can be a family" Naruto said. "Go get those two lubbers and throw em in the brink. I shall show you all the yaers of pain I had ensured." Naruto jumped over to the deck of The Queen Anne. Walking right up to Minato and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Now first off starting from this point on Im the new hokage." He ripped off Minatos hokage cloak and put it on him.

Then he grabed him and threw over the to the Cardinal. "Minato!" Kushina yelled. "Quit your squaking!" Naruto threw his mother across the deck. "Alright Thatch thanks alot" Naruto said extending his hand for shake. "Much obliged." Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto returned to shore where Hinata waited for him. She embraced him Hugging Naruto tightly crying tears of happiness. "I told you I was coming back." Naruto ran his fingers through her hair. Hiniata kissed him. However this one was longer than the first. When she let go he took Hinatas hand and helped her into the row boat. Then in he climbed pushing off the shore.

* * *

**Cardinals Brig**

"Lord and Lady Hokage!" Saskura was surprised to see that Naruto had also managed to somehow capture the hokage. "Well well it seems Naruto **REALLY **has balls." Sia gave a fake smile. This time Sakura turned to Sia and punched him upside the head. making him fall and hit his head on the thunder bucket. He scoweld coverd in excrement.

"How could our own son do this to us? Where did we go wrong Minato?" Kushina cried. "All these years we thought that he was dead. But rather he was murder, a drunk and above all a coward." Kushina's sadness fled then turned into anger."When I get my hands on him I swear! I will break every bone in his body!" Kushina yelled

"Settle down Kushina I'm sure Naruto will not hurt us." Minato said puting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's our fault. Minato don't you see. We where horrible parent's. We need to male right of this." Kushina had her back turned and her head rested on the bars of the brig.

"Naruto would sometimes beat me ragged. Sometimes daily." Kiba siad.

"Thats because you would piss him off! If you would just do what he told you then he wouldn't beat you!" Saskue said looking out a port hole at the waves of the sea.

Kiba just sat there quite. "All of need yo find a way off this ship." Neji spoke in a low voice. "However the problem with that is we are out numbered. So that's one problem." Neji siad. Then the deck hatch opened up. Naruto and Hinata came down along with Konahamaru. "Guess who's part of me crew now!" Naruto yellez joyfully.

The others couldn't believe it. How konahamru had a cutlass and an orange bandana. He carried a flintlock aswell.

"Not the third Hokages grandson!" Minato put a hand on his forehead. Naruto grinned

"anyone else is welcome to join. Oh yes we are head for Konah in a month I will take over it. Making it the biggest Pirate town in all of the world!"Naruto said. "You don't deserve to wear that Hokage cloak." Minato siad with a scow.

"Yeah...I don't deserve to be alive either. yet here I be making the hokage and all of konah look like a joke. When the Jolly rodgers flies over Kohnah then the true war will begin." Naruto took a gulp of his rum.

"Well its a surprise seeing you Hinata. Never thought a sweet girl like you would have betrayed the leaf." Kushina scowled.

"Well It is nice not having to worry about the clan. I'd like this life if there wasn't as much killing." Hinata told kushina with a striaght face.

"And you Naruto mentioned something of a war?" Minato leaned on the bars of tje brig.

"Ah yes. When Konah is conquered I will rid it of shinobi. Then I shall build an Arnada as far as the eye can see. after I will bring a war if fury and hell to all lands. Until there are no kings nor queens just freedom of the seas and lands. No longer shall we be oppressed." Naruto said. Minato and Kushina looked baffled on how crazy it sounds but in the same sense it could work. Perhaps if he rallied enough crew and captains. So far he had Black Beard. he needed more captains. But who?

Naruto looked at a wanted poster. It read EDWARD KENWAY WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE. 500,000 REALES. He rubbed his chin and perhaps though maybehe can rally him too.It also read he is armed and possibly dangerous. As Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a poster of himself he compared them.

One was 500,000 reales and his was 1000,100 reales. Now that's quiet a reward. If you ask any pirate hunter. "You wont getaway with this!" Kushina said. Naruti walked over smugly and looked her dead in the eye. "I already have"...

* * *

**Thats part two. Part three will be coming out soon aswell...**


End file.
